Our Generation
by SailorVita
Summary: Another DWMA was constructed  in Shinigami, California. This is the story about Kid and his new friends' battles against Death's greatest enemy.
1. Prologue 1:The Scythe Meister

**A/N: I know I have already mentioned my ADD for writing stories, so here's a Soul Eater story that has mostly OCs (please don't flame me) Mkay..Here:)**

**Prologue 1: The Scythe Meister**

Moonlight flooded in through the open window. A midnight breeze softly flowed into the dark room, making the something in the bed shudder. The something was a girl. She got out of bed and walked towards the window. She closed it then rubbed her arms, muttering about how cold it was. The girl climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to her nose.

Sleep was about to take her away, but then something moved in the corner of the room. The girl sat up and looked around.

"Hello..?" she whispered.

There was no reply. Thinking it was just her imagination, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Her guard was completely down; she didn't even see it coming. All she heard was quick movement and the sound of her last scream.

* * *

"Juniper! We're gonna be late!"

Juniper opened the door to her room and yelled, "Hang on a sec! I gotta find my shoes!"

Xavier groaned loudly. "I thought you wanted to be early on our first day at the DWMA."

"I do! I just can't find my shoes!"

The boy closed his hazel eyes and sighed. It was the grand opening of the second Death Weapon Meister Academy and he was going to be late. Death the Kid himself was even enrolled there and Juniper was excited. Xavier knew this because she wouldn't shut up about meeting the infamous Prince of Death ever since she found out he was going. Xavier couldn't believe that Lord Death's son was transferred to the new DWMA in Shinigami, California.

"Found 'em!"

Juniper flew into the room and held up a pair of black converse, a grin etched onto her face. Her weapon partner punched her arm and turned towards the door. "We have to go now. You can put on your shoes on the way."

The brown eyed girl stuck out her tongue and followed him.

* * *

"This is awesome~!" Juniper squealed.

Xavier scoffed, "I thought it would be cooler."

Juniper frowned at him.

_Xavier doesn't understand the magnificent power emitting from this place. It's so awesome! Even better, Death the Kid himself is going to be in our class! GAH! I cannot wait to meet him._

She looked around the large room and giggled to herself. Xavier saw this and rolled his eyes at her. He could only hope she didn't embarrass him in front of the teacher and other students.

"Okay! Class is starting. Shut up, or go home. Make your choice now for there is no turning back."

A young man appearing around his mid twenties walked in. He peered at the students with dark blue eyes. Straightening his black tie he continued. "No one is leaving? Good. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy," he held up two fingers, "The second."

Most of the kids laughed nervously. Once everything had quieted down, the man continued to speak, "I am your sensei, Felix. I am neither a meister nor a death weapon so I recommend you don't ask me for any techniques for fighting a kishin. Got it?

"Today is a day that many generations to come will recognize. The opening of the second DWMA. The original academy is located in what city and what state?"

A ginger in the back row raised her hand quickly," Death City, Arizona."

Felix nodded his head with approval, "Excellent. Now Death City is where our headmaster, Lord Death, is located."

"How come he isn't here?" a voice called out.

"Because Lord Death can never leave Death City. How many of you have heard of the kishin, Asura?"

Juniper and Xavier were the only ones to raise their hands. Everyone else stared blankly at them, as did Felix.

"I actually did not expect any of you to know who he is," he scratched his head, "Hmmm. Oh well, anyway can you with the black hair tell me who Asura is?"

Juniper sat up a little, "Yes," she cleared her throat, "Asura was one of Lord Death's guards. One of the best besides Eibon actually. Anyway he decided he wanted to eat human souls and become something more powerful than what he already was. So he started eating human souls and he became a kishin.

"Something happened though," Juniper paused, "Asura became infected with the worse disease ever. Madness."

Felix applauded and the rest of the class joined him. Juniper's cheeks were tinged pink, but she smiled. Xavier rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Yes…,"

"Xavier."

"Yes Xavier?"

"Yeah do we do anything else besides lectures and notes and stuff like that? 'Cause I heard that we are able to go collect kishin egg souls and stuff," he asked, playing twirling a finger through his somewhat short, black hair.

The sensei smirked at Xavier. "Yes. We do let you all collect kishin eggs as class work," an idea struck him, "Actually, if you're so eager to go right ahead and collect ninety-nine souls and one witch soul already, then go ahead. Who's your partner?"

"I am! I'm his meister," Juniper chirped.

Felix looked at the pair and grinned, "You two. Go collect Peter Stump's soul tonight."

"Peter Stump? The self proclaimed werewolf?" it was the ginger from earlier.

Felix nodded his head.

_This is perfect! We get to test our strength so soon. I can't believe that Xavier and I will collect our first kishin soul tonight!_

A bell rang and Felix looked at the clock sitting above the door. He then turned back to the class and dismissed them.

"Juniper Dawns and Xavier Zukes? If you don't collect Mr. Stump's soul, you will fail this class."

* * *

"Well this pretty much sucks."

Juniper walked with Xavier down the empty street. It was almost midnight and they had no luck in finding Peter Stump.

"You think it would be easier to find a big smelly dog!" Xavier shouted at the night sky.

Juniper shrugged, "That red head girl said he was a _**self proclaimed **_werewolf. That means he can look like a human or a wolf."

Xavier punched her arm, "So?"

"So, it means-," she stopped walking.

He stopped too. "Holy crap I think we found him."

And they did. Standing in front of them was Peter Stump. He hand a wolf head and tail, but the rest of his body was human, and naked. Luckily for them though, he hand a pair of ripped jeans covering his certain parts and most of his legs.

Juniper grabbed Xavier's hand, "You ready for this?"

Xavier grinned, "I was born ready June!"

The hazel eyed boy transformed into a silver scythe with a dark blue blade. There was a black spiral pattern going up and down the handle Juniper was gripping onto.

"Self proclaimed werewolf, Peter Stump. You have become a kishin and now, I must take your soul!"

The wolf man charged at the scythe meister dodged it and swung Xavier at Peter. She managed to scratch him, but that all it took to get him even more angry. He slashed at her but she jumped over his arm and hit him with the butt of her scythe. Juniper spun around and blocked another attack from Peter.

"C'mon June! If we don't do this we'll fail our first day at the DWMA!" Xavier shouted.

"I'm…trying!"

The two broke away and Juniper charged at Peter. Unexpectedly, he jumped over her and landed behind her. Before Juniper could turn around, the wolf man dug his claws into her back, ripping her black t-shirt.

"Juniper!"

She fell down. Gingerly, she touched her back and gasped in pain. Her back was bleeding badly, but Juniper knew she had to defeat him.

"This will be," Juniper stood up, black hair in her face, "Our first SOUL!"

Juniper jumped at Peter and swung her scythe. She landed on the ground and glared at the wolf man. He was no longer there though. In his place was a floating kishin soul.

"We did it," Xavier put his arm around his meister.

June flinched but smiled back at him. "Yeah…we did…didn't we?"

Xavier grabbed the soul with his right hand and examined it. After looking over it for a third time, he opened his mouth and swallowed the soul.

"That's tasty!" he said happily.

Juniper stepped in front of him and grinned, showing white teeth.

_We did it._


	2. Prologue 2:The Axe Meister

**A/N: I t would be nice if SOMEONNE reviewed:(**

Prologue 2: The Axe Meister

It was three in the morning and she was walking home by herself.

The worst mistake ever.

She was coming back from a party at work that ended later than anyone wanted it to. Sure, they were celebrating a co-worker's birthday, but everyone had work the next day so they were all going to be exhausted later this morning. Unfortunately, this woman had to get up for work in three hours so she was pretty pissed off.

"I can't believe that fricken' party was that long. No one even cares about Roy so why did everyone come?"

"I can't believe you're walking home alone," a voice spoke.

The woman turned around, "Who's there?"

* * *

"I can't believe they defeated Peter Stump on the first day!"

The ginger walked down the street, kicking rocks in random directions. Her weapon partner walked beside her and sighed.

"Caz! Don't sigh like that! We need to be the best. You know that, right?"

Caz glanced over at her meister and shrugged, "They're good, so? We're good too. You don't need to get upset over it."

The ginger stopped walking, her red eyes filled with tears. "Are you saying we suck? If we do, we might as well drop out of school 'cause it looks like we have no shot at making you a death scythe," she whined.

"Nynecho! Calm down! We'll make it by not dropping out of school, k?" Caz brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, "Besides, why are Lord Death's weapons called death _**scythes**_?"

Nynecho wiped her eyes, "I don't know."

"It's kinda insulting to the rest of us weapons."

Again Nynecho shrugged, "Maybe it's because Lord Death is reaper and in myth, the Grim Reaper uses only a scythe to talk souls away."

"It's still not fair," Caz grumbled.

They continued to walk home after a long second day at school. Felix was going to assign soul collecting groups tomorrow but Nynecho and Caz couldn't wait. They wanted to prove that they're not worthless loners who rarely speak to anyone else besides teachers and each other.

_It's true though. Nynecho and I are alone in a crowded world. We only have each other , no one else can enter our lives. It's just us and it always shall be. Then again.._

Caz looked over at her smiling friend.

_She is beautiful. And her red hair and red eyes amplify that beauty so much, it's fricken' insane! I can't believe that no guy has asked her out yet. But when that happens and Nynecho lets someone else into her…I mean __**our **__world…What will happen to me? What will I do…?_

"Hey Caz! Do ya think that Kid-Chan will like me?"

She cast her black eyes to Nynecho, "I don't know. Maybe…? Why?"

Nynecho shrugged and walked faster. Her weapon started walking more quickly too, trying to get a grip on what her meister just said. When Caz was walking the same pace as Nynecho though, the ginger started running.

"Hey! Ny!" Caz ran after her.

* * *

Nynecho tried to listen to what Felix was saying, but she couldn't concentrate. Not after what had happened yesterday. She asked Caz if Death the Kid would like her and she said maybe. Maybe wasn't the answer Nynecho was looking for.

_She probably didn't understand what I meant anyway. There's no reason to get so worked up about it._

"Nynecho?"

The ginger snapped back to the classroom, "Yes Sensei?"

Felix cleared his throat, "You and Caz will be partnered with Juniper and Xavier."

"I thought you said we were going to have three meister and weapon partners," Juniper spoke up.

The sandy haired teacher placed his hands on hip, "Well fine. If you want it that way I guess you girls and guy will be paired with Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters when they arrive which will most likely be tomorrow."

Everyone in the class gasped. Nynecho's eyes widened with excitement and Caz fist pumped the air. Juniper was silent. Xavier rolled his eyes.

_That's a first._

"Alright?" Felix raised a brow.

Nynecho spoke before Juniper could reply, "Yes! That's perfect! Thank you Sensei!"

Felix grinned, "I know. I know. I'm the best teacher here. No need to gush."

Nynecho smiled her best smile.

* * *

Caz opened the lid to the trash can and threw the black garbage back into it. She placed the lid back on it and turned back towards the back door. Something in the shadows moved. Caz spun around quickly, arm turning into the top part of an axe.

"Who's there," she demanded.

There was no reply or movement, but she stood her ground.

"I repeat. Who is there," Caz gritted her teeth.

Once again, no reply. She changed her arm back to normal and was about to go back inside when she heard it.

"CAZ! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Caz froze.

_What…?_

She ran inside and tore into Nynecho's room. The ginger was on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounded her body. Caz felt something warm run down her cheek.

_I am crying?_

The body stirred, "Caz…," Nynecho sat up a little bit and held out her hand, "Let's go."

Caz grabbed her hand and transformed into an axe. She was different than other axes though; her blade was larger and sharper and she was more durable.

Nynecho stood up, blood dripping from her chest and side, but she held a tight grip on Caz's handle.

"Come out," she said in a hoarse whisper, "I know you're here so there's no point in hiding!"

A strange creature stepped out of the shadows and licked it's blood stained lips. Nynecho swung Caz it but missed. She turned around and tried hitting it again, but missed. It was the creature's turn to attack. It kicked Nynecho in the stomach which made her fall down.

"Ny!"

"I'm fine!"

_I'm not fine. If I keep fighting crappy like this, I'll die! Damn it! We can't lose!_

"Caz…,"

Caz knitted her brow in confusion, "You can't be serious. It won't work!"

Nynecho frowned, "It has to. If we fail, we die."

"But-"

"No buts!" the ginger shouted, "We do this now so let's go!"

"Hmph. Fine."

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" they shouted together in unison.

The creature watched the red haired girl in front of it start to glow. Her axe started to too. Nynecho held her friend in front of her, then she held her above her head.

"DIE!" she screeched.

Nynecho slammed Caz into the ground which opened up in a line towards the kishin. The kishin fell into the hole and the ground closed up again. A red soul floated through her bedroom floor and stopped in front of Caz.

"Well, here is my first soul!"

Caz carefully grabbed it and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed it thoroughly then swallowed it. Her black eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

"That was the best thing I have ever eaten!"


	3. Here's KidKun!

**A/N: I know we all love the Symmetry obessed Kid, but we already know who he is so I didn't make a prologue for him. Sorry! Here's the first chapter!**

Here's Kid-Kun!

_Perfectly Symmetrical!_

Death the Kid was inspecting the front of his new school, relieved to see that it was as symmetrical as the older DWMA in Nevada. His twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thompson though, were too excited and nervous to worry about the details of the school.

"Kid," the older sister, Liz, whined, "I don't want to go here! I want to go to school in Death City with Maka and Black*Star and Tsubaki and even that jackass Soul!"

Patty on the other hand, was giggling with excitement, "C'mon Sis! Going to a new school with new people is fun! Maybe Nii-Chan will find a new Maka!"

Kid turned red, "I deny any rumours about Maka and me. They are utterly untrue!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Sure they are, " an idea popped in her head, "Hey Kid! If you can't find a Maka, how 'bout we go back?"

"No! I said I deny any rumours and that's the end of it."

The three walked into the DWMA and strolled down the empty halls. The white walls were pretty much bare except for a few bulletin boards here and there and some pictures of Lord Death or his Death Scythes. They kept walking until Kid looked up at the sign above the door that read: Class Skull and Crossbones.

"This is it," he whispered.

Death the Kid turned the black doorknob and opened the door.

"Ah! There you are Kid. Welcome to the new Death Weapon Meister Academy and welcome to my class."

A young man with dark blue eyes and short sandy colored hair greeted Kid and his weapons. The Thompson Sisters bowed and Death the Kid smiled sincerely. He cast his amber eyes on the class.

_The seats are arranged just like they were at home. The teacher seems nice enough, maybe he's plotting to pick on me and the girls on our first day. Now, where do we sit?_

"I'm your sensei, Felix," Felix gestured to an three empty spots where the students were seated, "I'm sorry you can't all sit next to each other, but there's an empty seat next to Miss Juniper Dawns and there are two in front of the empty one."

"That's fine. I'll sit next to Juniper and you girls," he looked at Patty and Liz, "Can sit next to each other."

Patty grabbed her sister's arm and ran to their seats. Kid went to his and sat down next to a girl with long black hair. She stared at him and he smiled.

"Hey! I'm Juniper," Juniper pointed at herself, "This is Xaiver."

The boy next to her didn't look up, but he did wave. Kid waved back.

"I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short."

Patty turned around and waved like a hyper little kid, "I'm Patty! And this is my big sis, Elizabeth!"

Liz smiled weakly, "It's Liz..."

The class went on without anything exciting happening. Felix explained some more rules and regulations for the academy and for his class. The bell rang at the end of the day and Felix dismissed the class.

Kid and the Thompson Sisters walked with Juniper and Xaiver down the steps to the school. Juniper was asking questions about Death City when a ginger and her weapon partner ran up to them.

"Hey Nynecho!" Juniper chirped perkily.

Nynecho grinned then smiled shyly at Kid, "Uh. Hi! I'm Nynecho and this is Caz!"

"Nice to meet you two," Kid said politely, "So do you guys know who's in my group for resonating, remedial lessons, and collecting souls?"

Everyone laughed, making a question mark appear on Kid's face. It was Xavier who told him.

"I believe your group is a bunch of freaks that have an emo, a ginger, a babe magnet, and...an IT!"

Juniper punched his arm, "You jerk! I'm not an it! And you are sooo not a babe magnet!"

Patty glomped Nynecho, "So you guys are our group? AWESOME!"

Kid watched his girls chat with the others and smiled to himself.

_Our first day and we already have new friends. Xaiver kinda reminds me of Soul a bit. The rest of them though, have unique personalities so far. Also, Patty and Liz seem to really like them. That's good. We would be in big trouble if no one here treated us normal like our friends at home did. I wonder what their souls look like._

Death the Kid closed his eyes and concentrated on the people in front of them. He opened his eyes quickly to see his new friends' souls.

_That ginger...Nynecho was it? Her soul is a beautiful shade of red. The characteristic that separates her soul from everyone else is the five spikes sticking out of it. Now on to that other girl, Caz. Whoa. Her soul is dark purple with a skulls all over it. That's a bit strange. Xaiver's turn now. I like that shade of green, sadly though, it's the only special thing about it. Juniper's soul is...not there...?_

He closed his eyes and opened them again. Instead of seeing souls, he was seeing actual people now. The only person he watching though, was Juniper. He couldn't see her soul which was impossible. Shinigamis _**always **_see souls, no matter what. Except witch's who have soul protect on, but Kid should be able to sense if she was guarding her soul in any way imaginable.

"Hey Juniper," Xaiver nudged his meister, "I think someone is paying close attention to your ass."

Juniper spun around and faced Kid. "What the hell!"

Nynecho turned too and Kid saw tears in her eyes. He looked over at Liz and Patty who were glaring at him.

"Nii-Chan you perv!"

Patty slapped him on his right cheek and Liz slapped him on his left. He rubbed his cheeks and silently thanked them for slapping both cheeks so he would have symmetrical hand marks on his face.

"Actually, I was looking at all of your souls and my gaze lingered on Juniper because for some reason, I can't see her soul."

Everyone watched Juniper with shock written all over their faces. Juniper gazed into Kid's eyes and he saw pain in her brown eyes.

* * *

"Why did you have to embarrass June like that Kid?"

Liz was sitting the couch in their new house reading a magazine while shooting questions at her meister. Kid was sitting next to her, gazing at the blank t.v screen and shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass the poor girl, I was just asking if she knew why I couldn't see her souls and trying to prove I wasn't staring at her butt."

Patty, who was playing with dinosaur figures on the floor, grinned. "Maybe June is a witch. Then we have to kill her and I get to eat her soul! YUMMY!"

Liz hit Patty on the head with the magazine, "We are NOT eating our friend's soul. But if you're right Patty, then we have to do something. Even if it might mean killing her."

The young shinigami stood up, "No one is eating Juniper's soul and that's final! Besides, maybe she has no soul."

"Then how would she be alive?" the sisters asked in unison.

That made Kid sit back down, "Father was talking about people who could be alive, but have no souls. People besides zombies," he shrugged again, "Maybe our new friend is one of them."

_That is very interesting though. I'll have to contact Father immediately then._

He stood up and walked upstairs to his room. Once inside, he did the hand motions to open his own mirror to the Death Room.

"Ah! Kid-Kun? Wassup? Wassup?"

"Hello Father. I have important news for you."

Lord Death held a thumbs up, "On your first day? You are so smart Kid-Kun!"

Kid smiled warmly and continued, "We made some new friends today. They were really kind and they're our resonance group. One of them though, has a strange fact about her. You see, she has no soul."

Lord Death's eye holes widened, "Wow! I knew about people like that but I have never met one! Great job Kid-Kun!"

"Thank you Father. Anyway, have you ever heard of her? Her name is Juniper Dawns. Her weapon partner is Xaiver Zukes, but I have no idea what type of weapon he is. The others are Nynecho and Caz. They didn't speak of any last names so I decided not to ask."

"Hmmm. That's not a familiar name, but Nynecho? I've heard of her. Does she have red hair and red eyes?"

Kid nodded his head.

"She applied to go to this DWMA in Death City. When she walked into the school though, her eyes widened and she bolted from the school. I never saw her again after that."

_That's strange..._

"I've got to go Kid-Kun. Keep a close eye on those two and have fun. Bye!"


	4. The Fight!

**A:N: HAY! I know I haven't updated in awhile, so here's chapter four! Please R&R:)**

The Fight!

"So everyone knows that we can't use soul resonance now, huh?" Xavier whispered.

Juniper brushed a stray hair from her face, "Pretty much. I wish Kid would've talked about it to me in private, because now," she sighed, "Nynecho is freaking out and Caz keeps giving me weird looks and I _really _don't like it!"

"That guy annoys the hell outta me. Him and his…his…just him!"

She laughed, "That made a ton of sense Xavier."

A book hit Xavier and the two looked to the front of the class to see Felix glaring angrily at them. He faked a smile and waved at them, "Mind including the class in your apparently important conversation?"

Juniper was about to speak but Xavier interrupted her, "Actually we want to include one other person," he stood up and pointed at Death The Kid, "Kid. Juniper challenges you to a fight!"

"WHAT?" Juniper and Nynecho exclaimed.

"And as rules state: 'Any duel on campus can occur only with the presence of a professor.'" Xavier grinned mischievously, "Felix, will you like to be the professor who observes this duel?"

Felix groaned, "I honestly don't give a damn about what any of you kids do because if I was in charge, I would let you guys battle it out on your own. How 'bout you ask the school nurse," he shrugged, "Just in case there's any injuries or such."

Xavier grabbed his meister's hand, "Alright we will! Come on June and Kid! You too Pistol Girlies!"

Liz shook her head, "Pistol Girlies? Greatest nickname in the world, huh Patty?"

The blond nodded her head and ran out the door followed by June, Xavier, Death The Kid, and her older sister

Renako, the DWMA's nurse, folded her hands neatly on her lap and smiled, "You may proceed the duel."

Juniper shook her head, "No. No. No. No! I don't want to fight Kid! Sure, he kinda annoys me, but still!"

The young reaper cast a lazy glance at Renako, "I'm stronger than her so I might kill her. Can I be excused?"

"What did you say? Stronger so you might kill?" Juniper's brown eyes narrowed, "I'm not weak y'know!"

"I know but you have no soul, Juniper. You're easier to-,"

"To defeat? That's it," the dark haired girl charged at him, "I'm gonna kick your ASS!"

Kid dodged her then grabbed a tuft of her hair and pulled her towards him. They were now face to face, noses barely touching. "Listen, I know you don't want to fight."

"How do you know that you jerk?"

She punched his cheek and he released her. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, hugging herself. Seeing this chance, Kid kicked her again, this time her head. Juniper quivered with pain on the ground, refusing to get back up.

_He's kicking my ass. I didn't want to be involved in this fight in the first place, but all that crap he said about me not having a soul…Does he know about my lifespan so he's taunting me? I can't lose. Not yet._

"Not yet," she whispered.

Kid tilted his head, "What."

Juniper stood up slowly, "I said, I'm not done yet. You jackass!"

Death The Kid smirked, "You're perfectly symmetrical and determined. Plus you've got spunk. I'm glad you are my opponent June."

She flipped her hair, "Thanks Kid. But," she held a hand out towards her weapon, "You're going to be depressed in a second. XAVIER!"

Xavier grabbed her hand and transformed. Juniper swung him around and held him behind her. Kid watch her close her eyes and smile.

_Something is different. This isn't the same girl who I was just speaking to a few minutes ago._

"Let's go! Resonance!" the weapon and meister shouted together.

Juniper and her scythe started to glow faintly. Then, his blade grew two times it's normal size. Gripping him tighter she yelled, "Witch Hunter!"

Xavier was swung at Kid who tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late. The Witch Hunter sent him flying until he broke through a window and landed in one of the classrooms.

"Ohmigod! June Bug!"

Nynecho ran to her best friend and spun in a circle making her short, gray skirt twirl. "You were amazing! I can't believe you just won a fight against Kid-Kun!"

"Yeah," Caz walked up, "That was pretty awesome."

The scythe meister smiled kindly and thanked them. She glanced at Liz and Patty who were running towards them.

"You made Kid go bye-bye!" Patty squealed.

Liz looked around frantically, "Yeah and now I can't find him! Jeez June!"

"Heh, sorry girls," Juniper apologized.

Kid sat on the edge of the bed while Renako put a bandage on his cheek. "Oh dear, Kid-Sama! Juniper must've really hit you hard."

He smiled at the green eyes nurse, "Yeah, she did. It reminded me of when Maka hit me on the head when I called her asymmetrical garbage."

Renako laughed loudly and stood up. She sat down at her desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. There was a knock at the door and June walked in.

"Is Death The Kid here?"

Renak nodded, "Yuppers! He's behind that curtain," she stood up, "I'll leave you two alone."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments. Juniper was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Kid. I really am."

Kid looked at her, "I'm sorry too. The stuff I said, about your lack of a soul, was unnecessary."

She sat next to him, "You wanna know how I resonate and how I'm alive?"

He nodded his head. "Please."

"'Kay," Juniper cleared her throat, "Thanks to my mom I was born without a soul. I have no idea how a person can be born without one unless your mom or dad didn't have one. Usually people who have no souls have kids before they're twenty or they don't have any kids at all."

"Why before twenty?" Kid interrupted.

"Because, if you were born without a soul, on the day of your twentieth birthday, you die."

Another silence fell and Juniper felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kid put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest, letting the tears and sobs start.

_She's getting my suit wet and dirty, but I can't think about that now. Damn It! We're not symmetrical at all right now!_

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer.

_That's better._

Juniper started to stop sobbing, but she still stayed in the embrace with Kid.

After a couple minutes, she leaned away and her face turned bright red. "Sorry Kid. I didn't mean to get so emotional."

He replied, "It's fine. We have to let our emotions take over sometimes."

Death The Kid looked up to see Juniper's face about an inch away from his.

"What about letting them take over, right here. Right now?" she whispered.

_What's going on..? Is Juniper serious?_

He leaned forward only to fall forward and land on his face. Juniper fell on the ground too, but she was laughing hysterically. Confused, Kid poked her arm. "What was that about?"

"I was joking! Do you honestly believe we would kiss and date? That's funny!" she cried.

"Oh, yeah," he replied quietly.

Juniper stopped laughing to gawk at him, "Did you think I was serious..?"

Kid didn't reply so once again, an awkward silence arose and the two meisters sat there, both of their faces red.

"Well…," she stood up and walked to the door, "Xavier is probably looking for me. See you Death The Kid."

Once she was gone, the young shinigami sat there on the floor for a bit longer. He didn't know what was going on inside Juniper's head so he figured it was somewhat like Patty's; a huge mess of childish behavior, friendly instincts, and a small portion of seriousness. Kid got up and brushed himself off, then headed for the door.

Sighing he muttered, "Why do people want to fight me as soon as I arrive at an Academy?"

**A/N: Are June and Kid a thing..? Keep reading to find out what happens next please! P.S: Don't flame me**


	5. Fiasco

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I started writing this at my dad's house and I had to wait two weeks to finish it. Anyway, break is here so I have more time to update chapters! Here ya go**

Fiasco

Liz and Patty Thompson walked with their meister through the halls of the DWMA. The three of them were on their way to their dueling class, but they were already an hour late so the class was pretty much over.

"Hey Kid," Liz said, "What happened when Juniper went to see you? When I asked June her face turned bright red and she ran off," she leaned towards his face, "Did you kiss her or something?"

"Kid loves June! Kid loves June!" Patty squealed loudly.

Death The Kid waved it off, "Nothing happened. We both apologized and that is all."

"Are you sure that's all?" Liz questioned.

Kid barely glanced at her, "Actually no. I was able to find out about Juniper's lack of a soul," he had a flashback of his friend's face inches away from his, "She only gets to live until she's twenty. Please don't bring it up, alright?"

"Fine," Liz sighed then smirked, "But hey, why is your face red?"

Before Kid could argue, a door to their right slammed open and a certain blond haired boy flew out and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Isn't that Tamaki or something?" Liz asked her meister.

The shinigami raised a brow, "Hero? What is he doing here?"

Juniper emerged from the room Hero had just came out of, clad in just a towel. She walked to where Hero was and kicked him.

"You pervert!" she screamed, "Who do you think you are? You can't just waltz right into the GIRLS LOCKER ROOM! You just want me to kill you, don't you? Answer. Me. Now."

Hero stood up slowly and wiped the blood from his nose, "I am HERO! THE GREATEST MEISTER TO EVER LIVE!"

"Greatest?" Juniper scoffed, "Yeah right. That's me! I'm the best meister here."

"Well you would win the greatest bust here," Hero pulled the towel down enough to get a peek at her boobs.

Unfortunately, Kid saw them too. He held his hand up to his nose to make sure his blood didn't get on his suit. Juniper pulled the towel back up and punched the pervert's face. Hero fell to the ground again just as Nynecho came out of the locker room wearing only a towel too.

"June Bug," she gasped, "Did you get into another fight? You know that isn't like you."

Nynecho lifted her nose in the air and sniffed, "Do you smell blood?"

She glanced over in Kid's direction and saw him covering his nose while blood flowed between his fingers. Nynecho's face turned the same shade as her hair and eyes. "Kid-Kun…?"

Juniper shifted her angry gaze to the shinigami, "Well? Enjoying the view? PERV!"

She grabbed Nynecho and marched back to the locker room. Liz and Patty looked at Kid and they laughed.

Hero stood up and called out, "I changed my mind! That ginger has even better boobs than you!" He started walking in Death The Kid's direction and didn't even glance at him. Patty waved like a maniac to Hero and Liz just rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna take that Kid? That boy just walked right past you, not even apologizing to see your friends naked!" She glanced behind her, "That brat needs a lesson of how to not be a freakin' perv."

Kid pulled out a handkerchief that he folded symmetrically from his pocket and wiped his nose, "Let it go Liz. Sooner or later, he's going to get destroyed from one of our female classmates," he put the piece of cloth away, "And I'll be there to laugh when it happens."

He turned to his weapons only to notice that they weren't there. Kid glanced around until he saw them walking with Nynecho, Caz, and Juniper to their main class.

_This isn't going to turn out well for any of us at all._

When Death The Kid got to his class, he saw that only Patty was in her usual seat. He walked up to his assigned place and sat next to the blond girl. Before he could ask though, Patty perkily informed him, "Liz went to go sit next to June today! I wonder why," she tapped her forehead for a couple minutes until, "Oh~! I know!" Patty grabbed Kid's shoulders and turned him to face her, "Big Sis went to see if there was anything going on between you and June June! Y'know how much she loves gossip. She must love it more than I love giraffes!"

Kid pulled away from her, "Between me and June?"

"Juniper and _**me **_Kid."

The odd pair looked to see their teacher, Felix, standing in the front of the class, hands on his hips and an irritated look on his face. "Now, would you like to enlighten the rest of our class what is going on between the new kid and the emo girl, because that is an interesting thing that anyone would want to know."

"Hey! I'm not emo!" Juniper said furiously.

Felix cast a lazy glance at her, "Oh really? Well I apologize for inferring."

"You apologize? What the hell is wrong with everyone at this school?"

Hero jumped into the conversation, "The only wrong thing her is that the lovely ginger there," he pointed at Nynecho, "Is not going out with me!"

Caz joined in too, "Stay away from her you pervy little bastard!"

"Oh," Hero sighed dramatically, "I never knew that we had a lesbian couple in the room."

Nynecho turned red and put her head on her desk. Caz only grew angry and yelled back, "It's not like that! We're a meister and weapon pair, of course I'm going to feel protective about her and only you would think about something like that. Like I said, pervy. Little. BASTARD."

"Hey I'm not short!"

"That wasn't what I meant by little," Caz smirked.

Before the argument could continue, Xavier shut everyone up, "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I TURN INTO A SCYTHE AND DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Now, does anyone want to keep arguing and learn nothing so when a test comes up we all fail?" he looked around the room, "I'm pretty sure all your guys' families would be pretty mad that you failed the DWMA."

Everyone was dead silent. Xavier grinned, "Great, now Mr. Felix, you may continue."


	6. Just Another Day

**A/N: GAH! I feel like I rushed through this chapter and it's killing me! Well here ya go:**

Just Another Day

"That was super cool of you to shut everyone up for Felix, Xavier!"

Nynecho and Caz were walking with Juniper and Xavier to their usual hangout: Death's Books and Games.

"It was no big deal," Xavier scoffed, "The class was being retarded and wouldn't be quiet so I had to do something."

Juniper rolled her milk chocolate brown eyes, "Changing the subject from my partner's only moment of glory," she cleared her throat, "So Caz, are you gonna get a new comic?"

Caz shrugged, "Dunno. I might just look and not buy anything. Nynecho really wants a manga called _Spice and Wolf_. I have no clue what it is, but she seems really into it."

The dark haired girl opened her mouth, "Ny likes that? I LOVE _Spice and Wolf_! Holo rules and she makes me heart apples."

This time it was Xavier's turn to roll his hazel eyes, "Manga is for idiots who like Japanese stuff better than American stuff," he paused, "Like _Dragon Ball Z_!"

Nynecho tilted her head, "Isn't that-,"

Juniper cut her off, "Give him a sec."

The scythe boy kept walking until, "Wait. Well crap," he face palmed himself, "That was a fail!"

Caz laughed, "More like an epic fail!"

The four of them continued to walk and make each other laugh on their way to the book shop. Little did they know, someone was following them.

"This is so much fun~!" Patty squealed.

"Quiet Patty! We're spying and spying means to be quiet!" her older sister whispered.

The pair were watching their friends while their meister, Death The Kid, was doing his homework. Knowing that Kid would do their share of work, Liz and Patty went on a mission.

"Uhhh Big Sis? Why are we watching our besties anyway?" Patty asked, "Can't we just walk with them to wherever they're going?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, but I wanna know what's up with Juniper and Xavier and Juniper and Kid. Honestly, it's starting to bug me. I mean, if they like each other why don't they hook up or something?

"But then there's Xavier. He's June's partner so he knows the most about her and I bet he's the closest person to her."

Patty laughed, "Well duh! Kid is the closest person to us! Doesn't mean we're in love with him. He's our Nii-Chan!"

Liz was silent for a few moments. She had never thought about her relationship with Kid that much. She rarely thought of him other than the boy who saved her and her sister's life. If it wasn't for him, she and Patty would be still living on the streets as criminals or worse, they would be in jail.

Her relationship with her little sister on the other hand, was something she thought about often. Patty was all she had and all she cared about. That was until she met the young shinigami, Maka, Soul, and the others. Then, the three of them were sent to this new city in the middle of Death Valley. Liz thought it was going to be hard to make new friends and let go of her old ones, but it wasn't. Juniper, Xavier, Nynecho, and Caz came up to them and were friendly.

"Liz? Are you okey dokey?"

She snapped back to reality, "What? Oh yeah! Hey Patty, why don't we go hang out with the others?"

Patty grinned, blue eyes shining, "Yay!"

…

"Oi, June," Xavier held up a book, "This one is about a group of guys who have a club and there's a girl in this who dresses up as a guy. Sounds pretty weird, huh?"

Juniper shrugged, "Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll get it."

He tossed her the book, "Here. Anyway, it's almost Christmas so I might get you something here," he covered her eyes, "So don't look at me!"

She laughed loudly, "Okay! Just, let me go to where Nynecho is and….Did I run into someone?"

Xavier mouthed sorry to the woman June bumped into, "Nope. You're crazy and like to create inviso-people!"

"Inviso-people? I like your creativity," she remarked.

Elizabeth and Patricia dragged Kid into the quaint store, "Liz! Patty! Why did you take me here?"

His yellow eyes stared at the scene between Xavier and Juniper and Death the Kid smiled.

"June I swear to Lord Death if you hit me I'll-,"

"You'll what? Tell my mom? She's dead. My dad? He's dead too so I have no clue what're going to do and I bet you have no clue either!"

He laughed, "How the hell did I get stuck with a bratty chick like you?"

Juniper winked, "Pure luck!"

"Yeah, _**bad **_luck."

Kid cleared his throat, "You two are quite a pair."

"Kid-Kun!" Nynecho hugged him, "You followed us?"

Patty pushed the ginger away, "Back off ichigo hair! Nii-Chan is ours."

Nynecho's eyes started to water, "Patty-Chan. I'm sorry, it's just Kid-Kun is my friend and I love my friends."

Patty stuck her tongue out and Liz laughed. Kid was a bit fazed and his cheeks were pink. Nynecho saw this and she smiled sweetly. Kid smiled back and they just stood there, smiling at each other.

"Hey Ny," Caz walked out of an aisle of books, "This one is called _D Gray Man_, sounds pretty awesome."

She walked right into her meister and fell down.

"Caz! I'm sorry!" Nynecho helped Caz up.

The door opened and a woman wearing a thick cloak stepped in.

"Well, well, ain't this cute?"

**A/N: Please Review! I feel like no one really likes this besides only three people! P.S: Thanks Dani-Chan for reading this, also, make an account:)**


End file.
